1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supplemental motor vehicle occupant restraint systems, and more particularly, to an air bag module design having an improved manifold design for ease of assembly of the module and for protection of the air bag.
2. Background Information
A significant number of people are injured every year by automobile collisions. In order to enhance protection of the automobile occupants, automakers have used air bags as supplemental restraints for use in conjunction with belt restraint systems. Currently, air bags can be found protecting the driver and front seat passenger in frontal impacts. Furthermore, air bags have been designed to protect occupants in side impact collisions as well.
A typical air bag module consists of the following components: a housing structure, an air bag, an inflator, a manifold, a retainer, a triggering mechanism and fasteners. The housing provides a structure for mounting the components and attaching the module to the vehicle. The inflator is usually either a stored gas or solid propellant type which provides the fluid for the rapid filling of the air bag. Hybrid inflators have also been developed and are currently in use. Because the gas is rapidly exiting the inflator, it must be controlled and directed into the air bag. Generally, the manifold does this job. Finally, in order to ensure that the air bag is deployed at the appropriate time, a sensing mechanism is needed to trigger the inflation of the air bag.
One concern of the air bag module manufacturer is the manufacturability of the product and its cost. As millions of air bag modules are placed into automobiles every year, the significance of a few grams savings in weight or a few less parts can have a significant cost impact.